


It Started With a Valentine

by CupcakeCutie124



Series: It Started With a One Shot [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, In the It Started With a Ransom Universe, Love, One Shot, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeCutie124/pseuds/CupcakeCutie124
Summary: It's your and Ryan's first Valentine's Day together, and it's clear he's still not used to having a girlfriend when he forgets about the holiday. So with the help of the Lads, he has to quickly come up with a gift that will show just how much you mean to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I meant for this to be released ON Valentine's Day, but life got in the way, so enjoy it a few days late!  
> This is just a one shot I wrote based in the It Started With a... universe. I have a lot of these planned, I'm just waiting until It Started With a Proposal is finished to post them.  
> This is bases after It Started With a Ransom but before It Started With a Proposal.  
> I had to write a one shot for the loviest holiday about the loviest fic I've ever written! So enjoy!

It's been around a year since the Mad King and you met and started dated, and you've only fallen further in love with the mad man. So you were looking extremely forward to Valentine's Day. You had gotten Hilda and Ash to help you pick out the perfect gift for him, and you smiled as you gripped the bag it was in. You shifted its weight as you opened the door. "I'm home!" You called. "Hey, babe!" You heard from the bedroom you and Ryan shared. You walked into the room and laughed when you saw your boyfriend sitting on the bed, controller in hand, staring at the TV. "You become less evil every day, you know that, right?" You teased. Ryan paused the game and turned to you, a smirk on his face. "And what's wrong with video games? Evil geniuses can't play them?" You chuckled. "Well it makes you seem more human. A little less all powerful and threatening." Ryan's smirk widened as he placed the controller to the side and stood from the bed. He walked over to you and grabbed your waist, pulling you close to him. You dropped the bag gently onto the floor as he leaned down and kissed you. You wrapped your arms around his neck and leaned into the kiss as he lightly nibbled your lip. You smiled into the kiss when you suddenly felt him begin to tickle your ribs. You gasped and tried to pull away, but he held you still as he smirked and began to tickle you harder. "R-Ryan!" You exclaimed. He chuckled as you pushed against his chest. "Ryan! S-stop!" You pleaded, giggling. He ignored you as he pushed you onto the bed and grabbed your wrists with one hand and held them above your head while tickling your side with the other. You were laughing and gasping when he finally stopped. When you caught your breath you glared at him. "Bastard." You muttered. He smirked. "Am I still evil?" He snickered. You huffed and rolled your eyes. "Yeah, you sure are. Ass." But you said it with a chuckle in your voice. The two of you looked at each other lovingly before he leaned down and kissed you. When he pulled away you smiled. "Happy Valentine's Day." You whispered. You felt Ryan stiffen. "W...what?" He stuttered. You tilted your head. "Happy Valentine's Day?" You repeated. "You know. Today? The holiday where you express your love for your significant other?" Ryan was quiet for a moment. "Uh...Y-yeah! Of course, right! H-happy Valentine's Day!" He exclaimed. You tilted your head and smirked. "You forgot, didn't you?" Ryan shook his head furiously. "What? No, no! Of course I didn't!" He let go of your wrists and sat up. He made his way quickly for the door when you called to him. "Wait! Your present!" "I...I have to go get yours first! From where I stashed it! Then we'll open them together!" He replied as he left the house.

 

How the hell could he have forgotten  _Valentine's Day!?_

Not only is it your favorite holiday next to Christmas, it's probably the most ironic thing in the world to have forgotten it! The whole reason anything that happened to the two of you happened was because you fell in love, so Valentine's Day should be your main holiday! He just hadn't had a girlfriend in so long Valentine's Day meant nothing to him.

Ryan cursed and ran his fingers through his hair. What could he get you? No way was he getting you flowers and chocolate. That's way too basic for you. When he couldn't think of anything, he sighed, and decided that desperate times call for desperate measures. He teleported to Hilda's lab.

 

"So let me get this straight." Hilda started, leaning on her worktable. "You forgot about Valentine's day, Y/N's second favorite holiday, and are only now getting her a gift?" Ryan nodded, pacing nervously around the room. "I didn't mean to!" He defended himself. "This is the first time in a long time I've had to care about Valentine's Day!" "Well you could get her chocolate." Vav suggested. "No. Too common. She deserves better." X-Ray said with a glare towards Ryan. The mad man noticed and narrowed his eyes. "And what is that supposed to mean?" He growled. X-Ray shrugged. "Just that chocolate is too bland." Ryan stared at X-Ray for another moment before sighing and looking away. "Oh, I know!" Ash spoke up. "You could propose! A Valentine's Day proposal would be the sweetest and cutest thing ever!" Ryan's eyes widened. "What?!" He exclaimed. "I...No, I-I can't. Not yet." The group looked at each other. "Why?" Hilda asked. "You love her, don't you?" Ryan nodded. "Of course." "And you want to marry her one day?" "Yeah." "Well why not now? Get her some chocolate and some flowers and sneak the ring in one of the chocolates. It'd be adorable!" Ash gushed. "No..." Ryan said. "I'm not ready for that yet. I love her with all my heart, but I'm not ready. It's too soon." The group shrugged. "Alright. Whatever." Hilda muttered. There was silence as the group thought for a while. Suddenly Vav jumped up. "I got it!" He exclaimed. Everyone looked over to him. "Alright, now here's what we have to do..."

 

It's been nearly two hours, and Ryan hadn't returned. You were both agitated and worried and the same time when suddenly your phone rang. When you saw it was Ryan you picked it up right away. "Ryan where the hell are-" "Meet me outside Le Chef's. Wear something nice. Love you." And he hung up. You stared at the phone before sighing and getting dressed in a short red dress with sparkles and red shoes. Ryan had always liked this outfit. You wore your hair in a bun and quickly put on some lipstick. Then you headed out.

 

When you reached Le Chef's, you saw Ryan standing outside. When you reached him, he smiled at you. "You look beautiful." He breathed. You chuckled and smiled. "And you look handsome." You said. He was wearing a tux and tie, and his hair was slicked back. He grabbed your hand and began walking into the restaurant. When you were inside you noticed a table in the middle of the room that was separated from the others and was much more elegantly decorated. Without waiting for someone to greet you, Ryan walked over to that table. He pulled your chair out for you. You smiled as you sat and he pushed it in before he sat across from you. There were already two menus on the table, so Ryan picked one up, and you followed suit. "This place looks empty." You commented, looking around. "That's because it is." He confirmed with a grin. "Apparently you're somewhat of a hero for the whole 'killing CorPirate' thing. People don't care about the minor stuff you do with me; that's basically child's play, and they just assume you do it because you're dating me, which isn't too far from the truth. So when I told the owner I wanted to have a private dinner with you, he happily obliged. He closed down the restaurant early and said we would be the only customers." You smiled. "Oh, Ryan, this...that's amazing." You gushed. "I can't believe you would go to all this trouble for me." Ryan looked in your eyes. "Trouble? Y/N, this was  _nothing_ compared to what I would do for you. I would do literally  _anything_ for you. This? This was  _nothing."_ You felt yourself start to tear up. "It's not nothing." You whispered. "It's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me." Ryan leaned across the table and wiped away a tear. "I love you, Y/N." He murmured, caressing your cheek. You grabbed his hand. "I love you too, Ryan." You stared at each other for a while until you heard someone approach. You turned and laughed when you saw Gavin in a waiter's uniform. "You got them in on this?" You giggled. Ryan chuckled and nodded. Gavin grinned at you. "Having a top date, Y/N?" He asked. You laughed and nodded. "The toppest." Gavin chuckled. "Anyway, what can I get you lovebirds to eat?"

 

The dinner went great. The two of you talked and laughed and flirted(well,  _Ryan_ flirted, you just blushed) and overall had a great time. When it was time to leave, Ryan pulled out your chair for you and held out his hand, helping you stand. You smiled as you held his hand lovingly. As the two of you began to exit, you glanced at the table. "Wait, aren't we going to pay?" You asked. Ryan chuckled and shook his head. "It's free." He explained. Your eyes widened. "What?" You whispered. Ryan nodded. "The owner insisted I not pay for the dinner." You smiled. "God, Ryan, this has just been so wonderful." You breathed. Ryan chuckled again and lightly caressed your cheek. "I'm glad you like it." He whispered. "Because it's not over yet." Your eyes widened again. "What else could you possibly have planned?!" You asked. He smirked and kissed you. The next thing you knew you were on a hill, looking into the sunset. You gaped in awe at the beautiful sight. "Ryan..." You breathed. "It's... It's gorgeous. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" You felt Ryan wrap his arms around your waist and pull you gently into his chest. "It's not nearly as beautiful as you." He whispered, burying his face into your neck. "God, Y/N..." He muttered. "Kidnapping you was the best decision of my life." You laughed. "And staying with you was the best of mine." You replied. You felt Ryan smile into your neck. The two of you stood there for a moment before you felt him start to kiss your neck. You tilted your head to the side to give him better access as he trailed up to your ear. He began to nibble on your earlobe, and you let out a quiet moan. He chuckled, and suddenly he had flipped you around and pushed you gently onto the grass, pinning your arms. You giggled as he crouched above you, a smirk appearing on his face. "Ryan, my dress will get dirty!" You complained with a laugh. Ryan's smirk widened and he chuckled. "Maybe we should take it off, then?" He teased. You laughed and rolled your eyes. "You perv!" Ryan let out that deep laugh that you love so much. "Don't worry, I have something." He said. Suddenly you saw a blanket float over and lay itself out beside the two of you. Without standing to move, Ryan rolled the two of you over onto the blanket, landing back on top of you, re-pinning your hands. You chuckled. "You don't use your telekinesis that often. I almost forgot you had it." You said. Ryan grinned. "Well I only use it in emergencies." You raised an eyebrow. "And this was an emergency?" You asked. Ryan smirked. "Of course." He confirmed. "You might have ran away if I got up to get the blanket." His grip on your wrists tightened slightly. Not enough to hurt you, of course, but just enough for this and his widening smirk to make you shiver. He leaned closer into your face as he continued. "And I couldn't have that." He whispered. "The Mad King always gets what he wants." He leaned down and kissed you. You closed your eyes as his tongue found it's way into your mouth, quickly dominating your tongue. He shifted his legs so they were on either side of your body, and he brought your hands high above your head as he leaned even further into the kiss. You moaned and kissed back. Ryan chuckled at this and lightly bit your lip, earning a soft whimper from you. The two of you stayed like that for what felt like hours, only parting every now and then to breathe before kissing each other again. It was only when you felt a cool breeze that you opened your eyes and noticed it had gotten dark. You reluctantly pulled away, earning a whimper from Ryan. You chuckled. "Oh come on, don't whine, we've been kissing for at least an hour." You said. Ryan looked into your eyes lovingly. "That's not nearly long enough." You returned the smile before nodding your head towards the darkness. "Well it's getting dark." You mentioned. "We should probably be heading home." Ryan sighed sadly but nodded, releasing one of your hands and pulling on the other to help you stand. He pulled you tightly into his chest for one more kiss before resting his forehead on yours. "Happy Valentine's Day." He whispered. You smiled. "Happy Valentine's Day."

 

When he teleported the two of you home, you both immediately went to sleep. The next morning Ryan woke up to see you weren't there. He remembered you were supposed to meet with Hilda and Ash for something. He got out of the bed and stretched, heading towards the shower, when he noticed a bag sitting on the nightstand. Raising an eyebrow, Ryan walked over to it and read the note that was attached.

 

_Dear Ryan,_

_Last night was...amazing. That's the only way I know how to explain it. I don't know how my gift can even compare, but I hope you enjoy it anyway._

_Love, Y/N_

 

Ryan smiled as he reached into the bag, removing the tissue paper. When it was all out, he reached in once more and felt a box. He pulled it out and opened it. His eyes widened when he saw a golden crown necklace, similar to the one he often wore on his head, crack and all, with something engraved on the back. He read it;

"To my Mad King. I love you." He smiled as he slipped it on.

"I love you, too, my Mad Queen." 


End file.
